


Housebreaking

by Heavenward (PreludeInZ)



Series: Thunderbirds Prompts [28]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Drabble, Gen, Oneshot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreludeInZ/pseuds/Heavenward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>"How would you break into your own home?" with... hmm... John and Gordon.</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housebreaking

"Why do you wear boat shoes? It's...like, but, it's a submarine. Right? it's not a boat. It's definitely not a boat, though, right. Do you even _have_ a boat? Are there boats at home? Do we have boats?"

There's a shift of the shoulders Gordon's standing on, and he grapples wildly with the window ledge he's trying to get ahold of. He grits his teeth. "If I fall because you won't shut up, John, I hope I land on you and break your neck." Gordon's tipsy, but John's _drunk_ , and it's four in the morning and the house is locked up. Presumably Scott had meant it, after the bonfire had died down and the pair of them had fallen asleep, that anyone who fell asleep on the beach could expect to _stay_ there, because the steps up to the house are steep and after _last time_ , no one's getting carried.

"Why, though?"

John is an inquisitve, chattery drunk. Gordon's a happy goofball when he's had a few drinks properly, but he's slept most of them off, and now he's only tipsy and irritable. He can _see_ his bed through the window, and that's the worst part. "Because it's my _look_ , I don't know. Boats. Water, it's my deal. Anyway I don't wear them on Four, I wear scuba booties."

The admittedly unsteady support Gordon's been relying on falls out from beneath him and he only just barely manages to scrabble a hold onto the window ledge, as John doubles over at the use of the word _booties_. A few seconds later Gordon finds it funny, too, and lands on top of his brother in the bushes beneath his bedroom window.

Oh well. Scott will find them in the morning.


End file.
